Iron Sand Berserker
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Female Harry Potter. At the night of the attack at the Potter home, Harry Potter also known as Ryu, disappeared from Britain and Europe and was not found until fourteen and a half years later. She will reappear with some surprises with her that will shock everyone and make them question their beliefs.


**Iron Sand Berserker**

Summary: Female Harry Potter. At the night of the attack at the Potter home, Harry Potter also known as Ryu, disappeared from Britain and Europe and was not found until fourteen and a half years later. She will reappear with some surprises with her that will shock everyone and make them question their beliefs.

**Chapter 1: The Prologue**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly, I do not. So please enjoy this chapter. Thanks. I also want to thank **'sakurademonalchemist'** for being my BETA.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Flashback

**(Scene Break)**

Magic is one of the strangest things that is around. Witches and wizards only believe that its sort of alive and its their right to have, while magical beings like werewolves, vampires, goblins, and many others believe that magic is alive in a way. These two beliefs are only partly true. The whole truth about magic is that its very much alive and its not a right to have, but a gift that one should be honored to receive. Magic is always aware of its surroundings, and always making sure that its host is well protected from harm and it will cause its host to adapt to their surroundings for the best chances of survival no matter what.

It was Halloween night that the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort also known as Tom Riddle, came to the Potter home to kill the one child that the prophecy said will defeat him. Instead of killing James and Lily Potter, Tom tortured them into insanity and breaks their minds almost completely. What no one knew until much later that Lily Potter nee Evans was a month pregnant when the attack happened, with a baby girl who will be later named Rose Potter. To the relief of everyone, Rose suffered no damaged from the spell and became known as a miracle child while her older sister became the Girl –Who –Lived. Magic had protected the unborn child that night from that horrible and terrible spell.

But what happened to one Harry Potter that night would leave everyone wondering and questioning the events that took place that night. Harry would not reappear until fourteen and a half years later.

That night, when the Dark Lord attacked and tried to kill little Harry, the Killing Curse rebounded, leaving a lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead, and hit the Dark Lord right in the heart, finishing him off completely. But due to the imbalance of magic, a portal or rather a gateway opened up behind Harry and sucked her in, before closing immediately.

In a small village in Mist Country, little Harry was found in an alleyway the next morning and was taken into a home of an elderly woman, who was a retired ANBU, had no children of her own, and was an Uzumaki in hiding. Harry Potter was then renamed Ryu. And as soon as Ryu could understand the language, the elderly woman taught her everything that she could about fuinjutsu (art of sealing) and how to be a Shinobi, which Ryu picked up almost immediately.

At the age of four, Ryu's baa-chan passed away from an illness that was untreatable. But during that time that baa-chan was teaching her, they had discovered that Ryu had a Kekkei Genkai (bloodline) that allowed Ryu to control 'Iron Sand'. This was the same Kekkei Genkai (bloodline) that the Third Kazekage was famous for. Baa-chan hammered into Ryu's head that she was to never let anyone know or see her Kekkei Genkai (bloodline), unless there was no other way out of the situation.

After baa-chan's death, rumors began reaching the ears of her village that Yagura, the Mizukage, was killing off those who carried a Kekkei Genkai (bloodline) as they were now called demon lovers. The village that Ryu lived in had a lot of people who had a Kekkei Genkai (bloodline). But no one could really believe this rumor, because Kiri was in the middle of the Third Great Shinobi War and Kiri needed all of the man power that they could get to just survive the war.

It was about a year later when Ryu was just five years old, that Kiri Shinobi came to her village and began killing those with a Kekkei Genkai (bloodline) and that was when Ryu started her life of killing Kiri Shinobi who follow the Mizukage's and saving those people with a Kekkei Genkai (bloodline) from being murdered. And that was when the legend of the 'Iron Sand Berserker' began.

**AN: I hope that you all like this new story. And I am sorry that this chapter is a bit short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. The BETA version will be posted later.**


End file.
